Cherry Tumble
by apermissivemommy
Summary: [oneshot, Azula x Ty Lee] A sparring session suddenly turns into something much, much more complicated.


_AN: There's not much Tyzula virginity!fic, out there. Thankfully, I haven't read any romanticized and ridiculous Tyzula virginity stories either, so that's good. Anyway, I thought I might as well contribute, and if anybody has read some or one, I'd love the rec._

* * *

Azula finds a satisfying challenge in training with Ty Lee.

It is the ultimate rush, because her method of fighting is unlike any other Azula has faced. Jealousy sometimes does afflict her, but, honestly she will see her _own_ scores from past days, or hear people complimenting _her_ talents to her father and not _her face_ and get jealous of _herself_.

Of late, however, the training became strangely... uncomfortable. Shortly after their vacation to Ember Island, she starts to feel a bit _differently_ about it. And it has _everything_ to do with those sensations that they both try to suppress.

Right now, during the spar, the princess has been suspended in the air for a brief moment that tugs at her navel, which is always a good and mildly jarring sensation. The glistening sweat on her skin is not noticeable, but the droplets that drip at uneven intervals from her bangs _are_.

Ty Lee notices the sweat. Ty Lee notices how Azula's body moves and it is way more interesting than any of Ty Lee's trainers. Then again, they have all been old people in rooms filled with hazy incense, and Azula is magnificently attractive. Firebending is _hot_.

Everybody knows that.

Azula slips up, Ty Lee does with her, nearly falling out of the ring. The princess bares her teeth at Ty Lee tripping just as Azula did, and the heat of embarrassment doubles.

"You can't just do that because I do! You're letting me win!" Azula barks and Ty Lee frowns for a second. Well, Azula would definitely disapprove of Ty Lees striking her after she fell, but she will find anything to be angry at now.

Anything to be angry at other than the twisting of her insides that _made her_ fuck up.

"Let's start again. I just panicked. Your fire was very beautiful," _and your chest was heaving_.

Azula sighs, and does know that Ty Lee's distractibility is one of the few downsides of training with her. Distractibility that may have resulted in Azula demanding that Ty Lee no longer train anywhere save for the completely private royal facilities, because Azula knows what she probably is looking at in those crowded sparring centers...

Ty Lee extends a hand to Azula that the princess refuses.

Azula suppresses a wince. "My ankle has been _injured_ by your failure to remain focused on a single task. Take me to get changed."

 _Subservience, prove subservience_ , Ty Lee reminds herself as her heart feels like it has fled into her throat.

She helps Azula up and takes the princess towards the cooler, much more comfortable dressing room. Usually, once out of the heat and panting of the expensive mock arena, everything cools and Ty Lee chimes compliments and pretty words as Azula shrugs them off. But things still feel... warm. Hotter than warm right now.

Ty Lee moves to take off Azula's wrapped sleeves and gulps. Bad thing to do, bad thing to do. Of course a genius and mind-reader like the princess will notice that.

Azula does very lightly pick up on it, although she is not certain if she wants to or not. Of course she knows she is attractive, that everyone and anyone would want her. But this situation needs more analysis, and Azula never does get around to doing that.

"Do you want me to look at your ankle?" Ty Lee asks, trying to keep her gaze as innocent as possible.

The princess nods. Oh, and _there_ is a disconcerting rush as Ty Lee kneels quickly, her lips brushing for a nanosecond against Azula's leg. Ty Lee blushes, her breath catching, but Azula just remains silent. The princess wants that touch to be prolonged so desperately, but she cannot bear to voice that.

Ty Lee carefully examines her foot, not quite sure what she is looking for. She just wanted an excuse out of the uncomfortable situation. Azula _considers_ preventing herself from letting her gaze wander and then fixate for too long, but she does not, and Ty Lee notices, and then they both simply stare at each other.

Azula does not like this. _Azula_ has never had an uncomfortable moment in her life. She does everything with impressive ease and has a _famous_ silver tongue and _flawless_ composure. It is nonsensical to her that this could render her as inept as _Zuko_. Ty Lee feels the same way, except she has much more to lose than reputation when dealing with someone with the wrath and resources of Azula.

"Can I kiss you now?" Ty Lee asks hoarsely, before thinking to stop herself. _That was so stupid_! She tries to think of the words to rescue herself, but she does not have to.

"Yes," Azula says without emotion or facial expression. "I will permit that."

Ty Lee stands, before realizing Azula does not intend or think to move from her throne-like position. So, the acrobat, thinking that she is being very clever, sits down on Azula's lap facing her. That was definitely a stupid move.

 _Definitely_. She blushes, and Azula blanches, and Ty Lee covers up that mistake by kissing Azula and hoping she won't get her tongue bitten off.

Azula hesitates as Ty Lee very reluctantly pulls her lips away. But then she kisses her again, and again, and again and Azula has her hands on Ty Lee's hips and does not want to let go, and then Ty Lee presses more tightly against her, wanting to act more fiercely, more forcefully on her body's angry craving.

They do not fully realize what they are doing until they are on the stone _floor_ , Azula pinned by the hips and very confused by how damp and hot everything is. And then she sees Ty Lee's concern, and realizes why she looks that way.

This was, in no way, supposed to ever happen. So, _why does it feel so good_?

"Fuck," she shallowly gasps out, which is far from the most articulate she has ever been.

Azula pushes Ty Lee away and the acrobat flies into an instant panic. Oh no, oh no, oh no, that wasn't even just _hitting on_ the princess, that was...

"I'm sorry," Ty Lee whispers and Azula just tries to regain her icy composure.

"Not here," Azula breathes and Ty Lee's eyes light up like a kid on solstice. "You are invited to stay overnight at my home this evening."

"Oh," Ty Lee whispers, batting her eyelashes as she reluctantly parts her hips from Azula.

Because Azula does not know how to do this. And Ty Lee is relieved as well, because she is just as clueless, and she thinks Azula might be expecting her to lead the way through the magical rite of passage. This gives them _time_ , time to figure out how to do it.

They were bound to do it eventually.

And they both would be thrilled, if they were not so nervous.

* * *

Restlessly pacing in her dusk-lit bedroom, Azula plans for the unfathomable. And awaits Mai, who is taking _far_ too long.

Princess Azula knows nothing of this save for her own hypotheses.

Which, while probably brilliant and dazzling, are likely not as practical as they could be. There are, out there, she is certain, books of carnal acrobatics other than the kind that Ty Lee is _publicly_ practiced in, probably even somewhere in this palace. If this were laid out like diagrams of war, she would find it much simpler to understand than whatever that mess of limbs that made her burn was.

She wishes she knew more, knew better, had a grasp around what she was supposed to do next in that situation.

And so, she turns to her _other_ friend.

Mai is not mocking, while she may be sarcastic. She kind of expected that one day, eventually, this would happen. It was inevitable. Really, the two of them had to burst at some point, and Azula would have no clue what she was doing.

"Tell me what I am supposed to do to appear extremely experienced and win her for eternity," is how Azula requests her friend-to-friend sex talk.

"Permission to speak freely?" Mai asks, swallowing a sigh.

"Yes," Azula says with a huffy sigh.

"I don't think you are extremely experienced," Mai says and Azula's chest swells with a rant about how Mai has _no right_ but then it recedes and she nods once. "Pretending to be won't help you. Also, it will not be beautiful or magical. The first time I slept with your brother, my mom was waiting outside. It was... hm. I don't know. Not exactly that romantic. He also had no idea what he was doing. I didn't either but I just kind of. Ehh."

"I figured," Azula admits.

"Now, you should do traditional romance things. Those will cover up anything... less than adequate. At least on the outside," Mai says, rubbing her arm. "I also would like to tell you that, no, this does not work the same way as it does with boys and girls. You don't know how that works either, do you? Right."

"You will help me."

"I know. When is she coming over?"

* * *

Ty Lee does not get the thorough and uncomfortably droll introduction to seduction and sex that Azula does. She asks her elder set of sisters, and they laugh uncontrollably about their funny stories about the loss of their virginity.

 _And the groundskeeper walks in and I think we're caught and he's going to be killed! But he just says, 'You kids about done?'_

Giggling ensues. Ty Lee is just kinda pale, because she can't really explain _who_ she is going to be sleeping with tonight. She definitely can't kiss and tell with Azula. Her dad has an _army_.

"It's so easy. Just look cute and make noises. It will be _magical_ and _wondrous_ even if it'll probably be a bit funny too."

Helpful. _So helpful._

* * *

"And this one is called _cherry pie_ ," Ty Lee says as she offers the lip paint to Azula.

This is not normal foreplay, but neither of them is sure how this is _supposed_ to go. When Ty Lee walked in, carrying her normal sleepover things, making sure nothing is suspicious, she found Azula with lit candles around, and the princess is focused mostly on maintaining their mood lighting.

That has to end at some point, but she thinks that the longer she can focus on the flames the better.

"It's slightly superior to your others," Azula says coldly and Ty Lee looks at her.

They offer each other a little stilted conversation that means nothing. Ty Lee tries to shake her robe sleeve off a little bit while reaching into the make-up kit for mint oil, but it doesn't work, and just looks like she is twitching in the cold. Azula does not notice; she can only think about the candles.

Gradually, though, they both submit to what they want tonight.

It is not as magical and wondrous as Ty Lee's sister promised when they somehow transition from trading lipsticks to heavy petting.

The princess thinks she is supposed to take control. She is supposed to be as experienced as she said she was, isn't she? She can pull that if. If she could pull off _Kyoshi Warrior_ and _conqueror_ , she can completely pull off lady-killer.

Right?

Or sort of right.

Azula looks at Ty Lee and her hand is too hesitant. Much too hesitant, so she slides her knee forward and then just _grabs_. Oh, that, no. That did not get a sexy response and Azula immediately releases her. Ty Lee is not really sure what just happened but she _much_ more willingly accepts Azula seizing her wrist instead of her tit, and therefore, she is pulled to her feet quite gracefully.

It feels briefly like a dance.

Standing up goes far better than expected, and the brushing of their flushed skin against skin sends shivers of pleasure through them. Ty Lee thinks they are about to fall, so she quite feigns a total loss of control beneath Azula's, uh, miraculous touch, and kind of pushes on the princess a little too hard, and Azula's back collides with the dresser.

Her exhale sounds sweet, combined with a moan, even though Ty Lee freezes mid-kiss in hopes she will not be banished forever. But Azula does not care about the pain, and everything progresses as things are supposed to.

Now the candles are surging and crackling; Ty Lee must be doing _something right_.

The pressure is as good as it was in that spur of the moment, their lips colliding and crashing breathlessly. Removing clothes requires pauses that are much too long, but the breathing and hesitant touches makes it seem less awkward. Azula released the candles after the unpredictable flares made the standstills more evident, and now they glow a dim, forgettable orange.

The duo is only half-undressed when Azula decides she is going to take initiative, as she should.

She grabs Ty Lee by the waist, digging her nails in and listening to the shriek of pain. That is the most arousing sound of the night to her.

That hold on her waist is easy and not as tentative as their other pseudo-positions, and it isn't as if she has not touched her bare midriff and played it off as not remotely influential, and pulls her against her tightly. Well, the contortion Azula had in mind for herself is not as easy as predicted. She _does_ mostly succeed at pushing herself up onto the dresser, but no, that does not seem to be possible, even for Azula, and they come _crashing, crashing, crashing_ down.

"I intended that," Azula says hastily, and it is the first coherent sentence other than, _is that okay, what, are, oh yeah, okay, I'm taking off my shirt_.

On top of her feels much easier than whatever _that_ balancing act was, and Azula kisses her, sucking on her lower lip before rising up, straddling her. Her fingertips trail upward, across the expanse of skin, and Ty Lee really does like the cold touch of the nails. The arc of the acrobat's back is welcome as they tear at each other, clinging as if they would drown if they did not.

It seems like the rough part is over, until they become a little more confident, and then it is evident that Azula did more than knock over _their_ balance.

Ty Lee thinks her virginity story has beaten all of her sisters', even though she really doubts she can tell anyone about it now because candles rain down on them. _Candles_ , from the dresser Azula knocked askew.

Even Azula screams, but Ty Lee does not remember it, because she is howling in horror as the lights flicker.

It is _mildly_ romantic that Azula shoves her away, even though the tumble probably bruised them both in a way that they will lie and say was just from how _amazing_ and _rough_ their sex was and not because of _that_. and neither girl catches on fire, but it has killed the mood once Azula puts them out. They are in complete darkness now, the only sound each other's breathing.

"Do you wanna keep going?" Ty Lee asks, glad Azula cannot see her expression.

All she gets is resounding silence for a moment.

"I am going to put on my regular lamp. You are going to lie down on my bed," she says and Ty Lee has never been more grateful for her facile orders.

Azula stumbles as Ty Lee reaches around and grabs the mattress, pulling herself up with two tries. Ty Lee crawls to lie down, as she thinks is probably the level of sex they should have started at. And the princess finds her lamp, turns it on, and tries not to make walking towards Ty Lee with half of her clothes on not _awkward_.

They sort of... linger, for a moment.

From there, however, things don't go _too_ horrible.

Azula kisses Ty Lee first, even though the acrobat is staring at her and mentally pleading for it for longer. Ty Lee moans but it fades into Azula's forceful kiss, teeth and lips grazing against each other. This is messy and frantic as they press against each other, and now they love it, love it even more than the strange, reluctant gropes before.

Okay, perhaps they have not quite figured out how you are supposed to take your bra off without a steep and silent halt, but once it is out of the way, their bare cleavage presses together as their bodies become so close they might as well be united in the Universe. Ty Lee has the sudden compulsion to gently push Azula onto her back. Azula breathes in and enjoys it, surrendering and closing her eyes for a brief moment as Ty Lee kisses her clavicle.

Ty Lee is thrilled by that, and then her elbow collides with Azula's rib, and the princess kind of bites into Ty Lee's hair without meaning to, and Ty Lee screams from that, and Azula has no idea how to discretely remove the hair from her mouth without burning it or choking.

Trying to play this off as sexy, Ty Lee's teeth dig into Azula's neck and Azula is not sure if it should hurt or not. It doesn't, and the sucking leaves a bruise on pale skin. That isn't a ─

"My brother has had one of those," Azula says and Ty Lee freezes with her face halfway into one of Azula's pillows. "Oh, that was... Continue. Now."

Ty Lee tries not to laugh. Laughing would ruin this, right?

They fumble around a little and, "Is this the ending part?" Ty Lee asks quietly.

"The what?" Azula hisses.

"I don't know. The, I don't know how this works with two girls, I mean I imagine... we didn't like choose which of us... well no... ugh, we should have talked about this instead of that stupid lipstick..."

Azula has a momentary thrill of superiority as she slowly parts her own legs while halfway beneath her new girlfriend, seizes Ty Lee's hand with a fervor, and guides it to where it is supposed to go.

 _Oh_. Yes. _Fuck yes._

They lie there silently afterwards.

When Azula of course, eventually, kisses and tells, she will have to gloss over some details.

Like right now, she comes up short of words that will be remembered, but she leaves a bookmark for herself:

 _'Insert romantic but funny and astute quip that makes Princess Azula seem oh so charming.'_


End file.
